Discussioni utente:Dodo3000
Che bella wiki! Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Sono l'utente che ti aveva invitato nella Mario Wiki :P felice di fare la tua conoscenza :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) BENVENUTO! Spero ti divertirai a modificare! Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Sono l'utente che ti aveva invitato nella Mario Wiki :P felice di fare la tua conoscenza :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) FERMATI!!! Non mettere quella categoria!!! MCL5114, capo e unico membro della TOTAL INDIFFERENT! Group e della TOTAL & TOTAL all logo (discussioni) 15:30, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Dodo3000, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro con le medaglie. Siamo più o meno alla pari, quindi considerati il mio rivale! :) -Light Matter Light Matter (discussioni) 11:04, feb 23, Dodo, ti devo togliere da mod. chat, ce ne sono troppi, ma se ti impegni potresti ritornarlo... Scusa :( Quando posso ti faccio la firma :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ) . 17:15, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Dodo, se vuoi una firma te la faccio in 5 minuti, basta che mi dici come la vuoi. Oppure vuoi che ti faccia una sorpresa? Comunque te la sto preparando. MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 09:46, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Puoi venire in chat? ULQ Ta daaaaaaaaaaa: http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente%3ADodo3000/Firma so che non è un granche, se vuoi qualcos altro chiedi! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 19:51, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) DODO DEVI CREDERMI, QUELLO IN CHAT NON È MCL, IO SONO MCL, QUELLO IN CHAT È UN IMPOSTORE!!! E MI HA CAMBIATO LA PASSWORD!!! AIUTAMI! Come ti aiuto?Dodo3000 ! Ciao dodo! Ehm, la tua pagina utente è piena di immagini sottoforma di galleria... Perché non fai uno slideshow come nella mia pagina utente? MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 14:02, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Complimenti! Dodo ho visto che sei molto migliorato rispetto a quando eri su Mario Wiki. Che ne dici di cambiare la tua immagine profilo?- Shadow Mr.L 15:56, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Certamente. --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 19:48, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Ti lascio questo link della mia Wiki, scusa se te lo lascio nella tua pagina di discussione non sapevo come farlo in chat, questo e il link w:c:it.nobilum di A Nobilium wiki. Michele Fanon Ok, ma lo hai detto tu che al prossimo imbroglio ban infinito... LightMatter 18:14, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dodo3000 Guarda che ti ho già sbloccato LightMatter 18:19, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dodo3000 Grazie di avermi avvertito. Ero l'unico idiota ad andare sulla vecchia wiki? Spero che la vecchia wiki non venga chiusa, non so perchè, c'è in realta lo so. =') 62.98.187.120 19:07, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ho sbagliato =D SuperWiiTeam (discussioni) 19:08, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ti ci ho appena messo. Sonic98 17:02, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho sbloccato, pero se non vuoi rischiare, ti prego di fare modifiche serie, e non di aggiungere un punto o una virgola... Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 16:46, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Ti conviene iniziare a fare modifiche serie, sei a rischio di ban, e stavolta non porto sbloccarti. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 11:46, apr 9, 2013 (UTC) Se non te ne sei accorto hai copiato la pagina utente di Fedefede01 °_° MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 18:19, apr 10, 2013 (UTC)